


Не доверяй Имсу

by Bianca Neve (Kathie_snow)



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Illness, Protective Eames
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:16:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5357183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie_snow/pseuds/Bianca%20Neve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Артур просыпается в темноте, и в первое мгновение ему так холодно, что он не может вздохнуть – а во второе он понимает, что не мог бы дышать и в тепле: грудь как будто сжало железными обручами, и они давят на ребра безжалостно и неумолимо.</p>
<p>По заявке: что-нибудь о тяжелой болезни Артура и о том, как Имс был с ним в эти моменты. Но ХЭ! Хочется по переживать, но с хорошим концом. )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не доверяй Имсу

_– Не доверяй Имсу, – сказал Кобб. – Никогда не доверяй ворам._

 

Артур просыпается в темноте, и в первое мгновение ему так холодно, что он не может вздохнуть – а во второе он понимает, что не мог бы дышать и в тепле: грудь как будто сжало железными обручами, и они давят на ребра безжалостно и неумолимо.

Артур тщетно моргает, но что-то мешает его ресницам.

– Артур, – говорит голос, и да, это его имя, спасибо, – Артур, перестань!

Артур шарит рукой по бедру, и пальцы нащупывают рукоятку пистолета прежде, чем он узнает голос. «Никогда не доверяй ворам», – говорит Кобб в голове, но голос не Кобба – о нет, не Кобба. Артур пытается сесть, и выхватить пистолет, и направить его на звук. Он понятия не имеет, где находится и что произошло, но паника охватывает его до самых костей, пробирает даже сильнее холода.

– Артур, он отсырел и не будет стрелять, – это совсем не успокаивает. Артур все равно готов рискнуть – готов был бы, если бы пальцы не заледенели и слушались, но в этот момент пистолет выдергивают у него из рук. – Пожалуйста…

– Имс, – пытается сказать Артур или добавить что-нибудь угрожающее, но он не может дышать.

Он не может дышать!

К лицу Артура прижимается что-то раскаленное, что могло бы быть ладонью – если бы человеческие руки делали из расплавленного металла, Артур резко дергается от боли, и это последнее, что он помнит.

 

Артур вновь приходит в себя. Он в тепле, но почему-то дрожит, и вокруг по-прежнему темно. Подняв руку – та весит сто тонн, не меньше, – Артур прикасается к лицу и обнаруживает ткань. Артур дергает ее, пока не сдирает, чтобы тут же зажмуриться: свет режет глаза невыносимо.

– Да что ты делаешь, – все тот же голос теперь отдает досадой, но Артуру плевать. Он роняет неподъемную руку, слышит плеск, и этого достаточно, чтобы оглушительная волна паники вновь накрыла его с головой. Он в воде, он в воде! Голос теперь тоже паникует: – Артур!..

Артур пытается вскочить, оскальзывается – а может, тело просто отказывает ему, – и погружается в воду с головой. Он в таком ужасе, что перестает соображать, просто выключается из реальности на пару секунд, но потом его дергают вверх, и снова, заставляя встать на ноги, прижимают спиной к чему-то ледяному. У Артура просто нет сил на сопротивление, но он все равно сопротивляется – по привычке. Или хотя бы пробует.

– Да черт тебя побери!

Артур замирает, хлопая мокрыми ресницами. Постепенно ослепительная белизна перед глазами развеивается, из нее проступают очертания окружающих предметов. И лицо – этот бледный овал, который маячит прямо перед ним, определенно лицо.

Имс, хочет сказать Артур, Имс, я не могу дышать, мне холодно и надо выбраться из воды.

Но силы его оставляют.

 

На этот раз Артур все помнит. И даже смутно понимает, где он находится – он в кровати, лежит на боку, и он так слаб, что едва может моргать. Где расположена эта самая кровать, он пока не в курсе, но вместо паники его охватывает равнодушие.

Главное, что он все помнит: и ледяную воду, и мешок на голове, и собственные короткие лихорадочные мысли… Артур сам виноват, работа пошла не так, не надо было связываться с мафией, и надо же, камень на шее оказался совсем не метафорой.

Артур не знает, как ему удалось спастись – и удалось ли.

Его как раз охватывают сомнения, когда на край его кровати садится Имс. В одной руке у него шприц, а в другой – стакан с чем-то розовым и прозрачным, и Артур совершенно точно не собирается это пить.

– Ты не такой уж и легкий, каким кажешься, – говорит Имс. – Чуть не разбил себе голову в ванной, и мне заодно. Но рад, что у тебя еще остался боевой дух.

Слова звучат весело, легкомысленно даже, но и тени улыбки не отражается в его глазах. Артур открывает рот, чтобы сказать Имсу: «Кончай со всем этим балаганом», и «Я знаю, на кого ты работаешь», и «Пошел к черту», но вместо слов получается тихий и невнятный сип. Эта жалкая попытка как будто запускает какой-то механизм, и боль в горле, шее, груди на миг перекрывает апатию. Артур пробует отодвинуться, но Имс быстро обхватывает его за затылок:

– Не пытайся говорить, побереги легкие. И тебе надо выпить лекарство…

Ничего он не будет пить!

– Иди ты, – со словами опять не выходит, но Артур знает, что Имс умеет читать по губам.

– Слушай, – Имс явно злится, и нажим на затылок становится сильнее, – тебя нихрена не просто было выловить, и еще сложнее откачать. Выпей чертово лекарство и поспи, пока я…

За спиной у Имса дверь, и Артур смотрит на нее в ожидании. Вот-вот она распахнется, и явится _работодатель_ Имса – наверняка у него нашлись новые вопросы, иначе зачем бы он приказал вылавливать Артура? Но дверь остается закрытой, а боль в груди все сильнее, а Имс продолжает болтать, заполняя пространство громким и назойливым шумом:

– …мне не хочется вливать в тебя силой, вряд ли ты хочешь захлебнуться, Артур?

Одна мысль о том, что ему собираются что-то лить в горло, придает Артуру сил, и он отталкивает Имса. Стакан опрокидывается прямо тому на футболку, Имс громко матерится, опуская взгляд на огромное розовое пятно – а потом хватает Артура за руку и втыкает в нее иглу.

– Я не дам тебе снова сдохнуть, – он немного задыхается, будто борьба измотала его сильнее, чем Артура – с чего бы? – Ты меня понял? Ты больше не сделаешь ничего настолько тупого…

Артур не дослушивает. Его глаза слипаются, и если Имс хотел с ним поговорить, то не стоило его усыплять. Имс продолжает что-то бубнить, но теперь это не раздражает. Почти как музыка, только Имс.

 

– Не доверяй Имсу, – сказал Кобб. – Ворам нельзя верить.

Кобб говорил это каждый раз, когда приходилось работать с кем-то вроде Имса – как будто он сам и Артур были законопослушными клерками и ни разу ничего не крали. Ирония, однако Артур понимал, что Кобб имеет в виду. Иногда Имс работал с ними, иногда – против них, Имс брался за ту работу, за которую больше платили.

В Вене они работали вместе.

В Дублине Имса нанял объект, и Кобб с Артуром остались ни с чем.

В Найроби Артур подсуетился раньше объекта, и Имс снова работал на них.

Но в Лос-Анджелесе… В Лос-Анджелесе они спутались с мафией, а у мафии был свой подход.

– Уезжайте, – сказал Имс. – Откажитесь от работы. Тогда вас не тронут.

Артур знал, на кого он работает, и знал, что предупреждение серьезное. Он уговорил Кобба, посадил его на самолет. Он остался один, и только когда за ним пришли, вспомнил, как глупо верить на слово ворам.

 

– Никогда не доверяй ворам, – шепчет он.

Артуру кажется, он горит. Где-то в глубине души, на самом дне его разума, спокойный голос говорит, что он болен, что болезнь может убить его, но весь остальной Артур не может заставить себя беспокоиться.

– Артур, – Имс снова мельтешит прямо перед носом, и, кажется, он-то как раз беспокоится за них обоих. Он обхватывает ладонями лицо Артура, и прохлада такая приятная, что Артур едва не говорит об этом вслух. – Артур, послушай меня. У тебя воспаление легких, поэтому постарайся больше ничего на меня не выливать, ладно? У меня нет столько лекарств.

Артур не понимает, о чем он говорит, пока Имс не демонстрирует горсть таблеток и новый стакан, на этот раз с водой. С прозрачной жидкостью, похожей на воду, поправляет себя Артур – хотя у Имса есть шприцы, стал бы он стараться, вливая отраву Артуру в рот?

Это сложный вопрос, слишком сложный для Артура сейчас.

– Что ты тут делаешь? – спрашивает он и удивляется, сообразив, что на этот раз ему удается произнести слова членораздельно. – И тут – это… это где?

– Артур! – Имс слегка его встряхивает. – Я тут пытаюсь всунуть в тебя таблетки, вообще-то. И какая разница, где мы?

Артуру есть разница. Просто… просто он пока сам не придумал, какая. С тем, чтобы внятно думать, вообще заметные сложности.

– Что ты тут делаешь? – повторяет он. – Ты…

Он начинает кашлять – и уже не может остановиться. Кашель выворачивает его наизнанку, в какой-то момент Артуру кажется, что легкие сейчас выскочат наружу – если он сам их не вытащит, чтобы только почувствовать хоть каплю облегчения.

Имс обнимает его за плечи и гладит по спине медленными, размеренными движениями, и в другое время Артур решил бы, что это дико, но сейчас он не в состоянии ничего решать. Перед глазами плавают круги.

– Вот, выпей, – говорит Имс, когда кашель отступает, оставив Артура совершенно разбитым. – Это просто вода.

Артур не видит смысла в упрямстве.

 

– Ты меня подставил, – сообщает он час, или два, или три, или целые сутки спустя.

Жар снова сменился холодом, Артура трясет так, что зубы стучат, и он снова не уверен, что произносит слова внятно. Он не уверен даже, что Имс слушает его – Имс ходит по комнате, пять шагов от окна, пять шагов к окну, каждый раз выглядывая. Остатки паранойи подсказывают Артуру, что Имс чего-то ждет. Или кого-то. Но Артуру впервые кажется, что он умирает – на самом деле, без шуток, – так что тревоги Имса проходят мимо него.

– Я сказал тебе валить, – отрывисто говорит Имс.

– Ты их на меня навел.

– Я этого не делал! – Имс выглядит искренне возмущенным. – Я вообще-то пытаюсь помочь!

– Мне не нужна твоя помощь.

– Надо было дать тебе утонуть?

– Надо было…

Слишком много слов, и Артура вновь душит кашель, и да, сейчас боль настолько невыносима, что он предпочел бы утонуть. Ему кажется, у него полон рот крови, мир то включается, то выключается, а Имс…

Имс опять рядом, держит Артура за плечи, и лицо у него такое, будто он смертельно напуган.

– Тебе нужен врач и антибиотики получше, – он кусает губы, – я что-нибудь придумаю. Артур… Артур?

 

Артур просыпается в одиночестве и в огне. Просыпается – это сильно сказано, Артур просто открывает глаза и чувствует себя так, словно умер где-то посреди спора с Имсом. Которого больше нет в комнате, и, казалось бы, чему тут удивляться. Артур не удивляется.

Он пытается встать.

Имс работал на конкурента, Имс сдал его, Имс знал, что Артура пытались убить. _Убили_ – но даже эта мысль не способна охладить Артура сейчас. Он не знает, зачем Имс вытаскивал его из воды, но вряд ли он делал это без ведома своего работодателя. А значит, Имс мог отлучиться только по одному делу.

Артур понимает, что без нормальной медицинской помощи скоро умрет, Имс тоже это понимает. Если его работодателю нужны ответы, то скоро будет слишком поздно задавать вопросы.

Не доверяй Имсу, напоминает внутренний Кобб, и какое-то мгновение Артуру ужасно не хочется умирать, но встать оказывается сложнее, чем он воображал. Наверное, проще закрыть глаза, отключиться – но Артур не может хотя бы не попробовать.

Он не помнит, как оказывается на ногах. На нем пижамные брюки и футболка, и идти куда-то в таком виде просто смешно, даже если бы Артур знал, где находится. Если бы думал, что может дойти до двери…

Дверь с грохотом распахивается, и это не Имс – нет, Артур не ждал его, но все равно шокирован. Этих парней он помнит, слишком хорошо помнит, странно даже, что его спутанное сознание способно так хорошо воспроизвести лица.

Он мертвец, понимает Артур. Имс…

Выстрел заставляет его вздрогнуть, так громко он звучит. Движение слишком резкое, и Артур теряет равновесие – как раз тогда, когда один из бандитов падает на пол. У него дырка в голове, Артур не может отвести от нее взгляд. Еще один выстрел, и второй бандит падает рядом с первым. Артур не уверен, что это не галлюцинации.

– Господи, Артур, – Имс перешагивает через труп, прижимая к себе бумажный пакет, в свободной руке все еще дымящийся пистолет, он бледен и тяжело дышит. – Тебя ни на минуту нельзя оставить.

– Это же, – пол кажется Артуру мягким и удобным, а голос звучит все тише даже для его собственных ушей, – это же люди твоего босса…

Имс роняет пакет рядом с ним.

– Похоже, я только что уволился без выходного пособия. Я нашел врача. Артур!

Артур слышит, как он кричит, и он честно хотел бы что-нибудь ответить, если бы мог.

 

Артур не умирает. Это удивительно, но когда он все-таки открывает глаза, Имс сидит на стуле напротив него и грызет ноготь на мизинце.

– Добро пожаловать в мир живых, – говорит он с тусклой улыбкой. – В очередной раз.

Артур по-прежнему не знает, где он – но место другое, и тут нет трупов, что плюс. Тут есть только Имс. Артур думает, что ему сказать.

– Почему? – наконец спрашивает он.

Имс улыбается шире.

– Всегда хотел поиграть в милую сиделочку, – он хлопает ресницами, – не устоял.

Артур не верит ему – ворам верить нельзя, – но все равно невольно улыбается в ответ:

– Сиделку?

– А как же. Кормить тебя с ложечки. Водить в туалет.

Артура не надо водить в туалет. Стоит ему об этом подумать, как он понимает – надо. Нет, он ни за что не скажет об этом Имсу. Правда, судя по ухмылке, тот и так догадался.

– Считай, ты просто мне нравишься, – говорит Имс.

И что-то есть в его тоне, что-то непривычное.

– Ладно, – соглашается Артур. – Если тебе хочется играть в сиделку. Я не против.


End file.
